


Sensible Drunk

by CongressTart (maro731)



Category: Naruto
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maro731/pseuds/CongressTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi thought he was a sensible drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensible Drunk

Kakashi thought he could handle his liquor. What he couldn’t handle was the pile of rubble he was caught under; the after-effects of Jiraiya getting drunk and summoning a huge frog in the middle of a small izakaya.

Maybe he could have easily extracted himself from the rubble if his head wasn't spinning with liquor and the old sennin’s parting words:

“Surely there’s nothing in life that compares to making out!”

It couldn’t be helped that Kakashi then passed out under the rubble, nose bleeding, thinking of burning dark-chocolate eyes, and the scorching lips of one, currently scowling, pony-tailed teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> From "Naruto Shippuden Episode 130 Omake: Kakashi Drunk"  
> (you can find this clip on youtube)
> 
> Sorry, I wanted to celebrate IF Day but I'm very poor at writing drabbles.. hope you understand, lovely reader!


End file.
